1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a combined electrical connector, and more especially to a combined electrical connector capable of combing multiple cable connectors side by side to be a unit.
2. The Related Art
Electrical connectors are commonly used in an electronic device to electrically connect periphery electronic components to the electronic device. With the fast development of electronic technology, more and more periphery electronic components are manufactured, so variety types of electrical connectors are largely required. In order to satisfy the consumer, Electronic manufacturers install multiple types of electrical connectors in the electronic devices to provide more mating ports for expanding functions freely. Traditionally, the electrical connectors are assembled with the electronic device one by one. So it takes lots of time to assemble and hinders to minimize the electronic device. Further, due to the division work, the system manufacturer requires the components manufacturer to make the electrical connectors assembled together in advance to simplify the latter assembling manipulation. Because of this requirement, manufacturers in this field compete each other to design variety of combined electrical connectors.
Taiwan patent No. 551650 discloses a traditional combined cable connector which has a first receiving cavity and a second receiving cavity disposed side by side inside an integrated insulation housing. A first cable connector and a second cable connector respectively locate in the  corresponding cavities. Mating ports of the first and the second cable connectors both come out of the front of the insulation housing, and electrical cables come out of the rear.
Taiwan patent No. 573812 discloses another traditional combined electrical connector comprising an upper cover and a lower cover. The upper and the lower covers define recesses which have front open ends. Indentations are disposed on the rear end of the covers. The upper and lower covers latch with each other to surround cable connectors leaving mating ports of the cable connectors extending out through the front open ends, while electrical cables of the cable connectors pass through the indentations and extend rearward.
Each traditional combined electrical connector as described above has its mating port come out from the front end, while has the electrical cable come out from the opposite rear. When the combined electrical connector is assembled with an electronic device, the mating port comes out from the electronic device to connect with a mated connector, and the electrical cable connects with electronic components in the device. However, when the electronic component in the device is located opposite to the orientation of the electrical cable extending, it is inevitable to cause the electrical cable inter-twisting to connect the component in the electronic device. As a result, it does not make good use of the limited space of the electronic device, and is inconvenient for simplifying assembly.